


This Is How You Know You're Loved. 2.0

by RedVelvetLadybug



Series: This is How You Know You're Loved [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Blake, Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, At initiation Ozpin and Glynda were like "Yeah these kids will be happier around each other", Coming Out, Equally Trans Author, F/F, No use of dead names, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Yang, None of the letters in RWBY stand for cisgender, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Transition Ruby Rose, Slice of Life, They're in third year so Ruby is like 18 and everyone else is 20, Trans Female Character, Trans Weiss, slow burn?, trans ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: She's a third year student, a team leader, the youngest person to every attend Beacon Academy, but no one, save for her family, yet knows that she's actually a girl, that her name is Ruby. Now she feels it's time for everyone to learn of the real leader of Team RWBY and meet all the joys and hardships that come with being out in the open. At least Yang is with her every step of the way.
Relationships: Eventual Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose - Relationship
Series: This is How You Know You're Loved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920259
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	This Is How You Know You're Loved. 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> A remake of a story I started long ago that never went anywhere because I was way in over my head.
> 
> Pronouns are as follows.  
> Ruby: She/her  
> Weiss: She/her  
> Blake: They/them  
> Yang: She/they

Ruby sat side by side with Yang on the elder sibling's bunk, hands occupied by their sideways-turned scrolls as both of them mashed buttons on their touchscreens Frantically trying to determine the winner of their fighting game match while their attention was actually focused on a private conversation, their two teammates absent from the dorm room. It helped Ruby's brain to have her attention going into multiple places at once so that her thoughts remained clear and concise, and Yang couldn't find it in herself to complain about the opportunity to kick her sister's butt in video games. 

Yang stuck out her tongue in concentration, feeling muscle memory pull her toward performing her character's special flying fireball move before she really realized it. 

"So I'm guessing that's a no to faking your death and then coming in all soap opera reveal style as the long lost twin sister Ruby?" 

Ruby snorted out loud. "Yang! I can't just fake my death like it's no big deal." And just like that her character was obliterated by a heavy, health bar chunking hit from Yang, lost again.

"Oh come on, it'd be perfect. I've got this whole scene going in my head right now of "The tragic death of a Rose: Part I. It'd be a hit." 

"So now my coming out is a TV series script." 

"Actually nah, I'm thinking more of a stage play now." 

Ruby turned off her scroll and turned her gaze to her sibling. "I mean, that's neat but can we take this seriously for a second? I'm not sure what to do and it's making me really, really super nervous about the whole thing." 

Yang tossed her scroll aside and made a face like she was saying 'oops' without the use of words. "Alright, real talk time then. Let's see what we've got to work with." 

"All my collective fears and anxiety of losing my two closest friends, and teammates, and being kicked out of beacon because I don't have a team to lead anymore?" 

"Hey, hey.." Yang turned Ruby to face her and pulled her into a strong hug. "It's not going to be like that." 

Ruby returned the hug with just as much fervor, holding on to the surety of her elder sibling. She would always doubt though, as is the nature of her fears. "But… but what if it will be, Yang?" 

"It won't, I promise. Even if, somehow things went bad, I've always got your back and you know I love who you are." Yang kissed her on the top of the head for good measure. "Besides, we were all cool when Blake came out to us so why would it be any different now? What makes your situation so different than theirs. I'm sure they were super afraid too. 

Ruby pulled apart from the hug and gave Yang a slight smile. "You're right, yeah you're right." 

"You'll be fine, Rubes." 

"Thanks Yang, it means a lot that you're here with me in this." 

"I mean what are siblings for huh? I gotchu. So… how are we gonna do this whole thing anyway?" 

"Umm. It can't include me faking my death, i know that much." 

"Well, maybe we can skip the death and go right to the 'introducing the long lost twin' part." 

Ruby tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean?

"You go in like the three of you are total strangers meeting for the first time. Being like 'Hi I'm Ruby, it's nice to meet you.'" 

"I dunno, Yang. That sounds awkward, they already know me and I'd just feel really dumb." 

Ruby could see it now, Blake and Weiss looking at her like she'd grown another head. The tension in the air around them all. Feeling like she could curl up and die from embarrassed. Ruby shuddered at the idea. No thank you. 

"Nah, i see you getting all lost in your head again. So I'm gonna be really clear about this. Blake doesn't know  _ you _ . Weiss doesn't know  _ you _ . The person they know is who we've been pretending you are for your safety, because you didn't feel ready to be out in the open yet, and that's okay, really. But that isn't who you really are,  _ I  _ know who you really are. Dad and Uncle Qrow know who you really are, and that's a sister, a daughter and a niece, some girl who became the youngest team leader in beacon history. You're Ruby Rose, no one here knows a Ruby Rose, right?" 

Ruby shook her head. "Nope." 

Yang cocked a confident grin. "Right. So when the time comes, I'm going to get to introduce you to two of my favorite people as my cute as heck little sister, Ruby Rose. You got that?" 

Ruby smiled back at her. "I got it, loud and clear." 

Yang sighed in relief. "Oh _thank_ _goodness_ for that. Was totally one hundred percent pulling all that outta my ass there. I mean it though, every word." 

Ruby just shook her head at Yang's antics. "Geez Yang…" 

"Also," And Yang's expression grew into one that could only be described as outright scheming. "I think we should go dress shopping. We gotta get you something fancy schmancy that'll really knock Blake's socks off during your big reveal." 

But Ruby was just confused by that idea. "Uh. Why am I trying to knock Blake's socks off?" 

"I dunno, maybe because you've totally got a thing for them?" 

Ruby blushed and shoved Yang by the shoulder, nearly knocking her over and off the bed "Do not!" 

Yang laughed. "Oh, you wanna go then? Is that it?" 

Ruby, the younger sister she is by nature, couldn't back down from a challenge from Yang. So she held up her fists close to her chest and fully tackled Yang off the bed onto the carpeted floor of the dorm, giggling all the while. "if it'll make you stop talking then yep." 

Of course, with as much fun as they were having, Weiss would later come home to find them sprawled out on the floor like starfish, out of energy and with maybe more bruises than either had going into the fight. Weiss would just give a little half smile at them and step over and around like it was the most normal thing in the world. The important thing was that Ruby wasn't feeling so anxious about her situation anymore. Not when she had such a wonderful sibling backing her up the entire way forward. 


End file.
